


electrify.

by Skamtrash



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Canon Trans Character, Communication, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Matteo and David ask Jonas to have a threesome





	electrify.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, I never written anything like this but also Jonas and Matteo are defintely drawn to each other[esp the abi scene with that almost kiss] there's no denying it and out of all the remakes, I can see this happening with them.  
> Lots of open communication and such. I also wanted to read a fic with the three of them but there isn't one so i wrote it. Hope you enjoy!

It's David's idea surprisingly. He knows how close Matteo and Jonas were, if Jonas were gay, David's pretty sure they might be together or at the least, hooked up. But David realizes on his own that his boyfriend might be into his best friend. 

It typically only comes out when he's under the influence of something when he doesn't have the energy to look away from his lovesick gaze. It's happened more times than David can count so he ask Matteo about it when they're cooking dinner one night, "Do you have a crush on Jonas?" He ask panfrying the vegetables not looking away from his dish.

Matteo looks up startled and confused, "No, what are you talking about?"

David puts his fork done and looks at him, "You can tell me the truth."

Matteo looks likes he's fishing for the right words, "I used to." He explains. "I was into him but I'm over it. I promise."

"Then why do you always stare at him like you like him?"

Matteo looks like he's been caught and doesn't know what to say when David says, "I'm not mad, just tell me, Matteo."

He sighs and plays with the spaghetti he's cooking as he says, "I guess Im still attracted to him but that's it. I just want you, I swear."

David nods understandably and focuses back on the food. 

"You said you wouldn't be mad, I'm sorry" Matteo apologizes wrapping his arms around David's waist. 

"I'm not mad, relax. I'm just thinking. Can't blame you though, he's hot." They both laugh and the awkwardness dies now as they finish making dinner.

.

David is watching them attentively as Jonas and Matteo dance within close proximity. He watches them get really close and pull away with a laugh and there's definitely some attraction, some underlying sexual tension, whether they know it or not. 

When Matteo finally makes his way to David, he sits on his lap and takes his drink back.

"Have fun dancing with Jonas?" David ask.

Matteo looks at him to see if he's being tested but recognizes nothing and instead says yeah.

"Think he might have a crush on you too."

Matteo busts out laughing, shaking his head, "Not possible."

"You liked him though?"

"Yeah but I'm gay. Jonas is very straight."

"Would you sleep with him if he wanted to?"

Matteo looks at David confused and pulls back, "Why do I feel like you're trying to catch me in some lie or something?"

"I'm not, I'm just asking."

"No, considering that would be cheating and I wouldn't cheat on you" He answers simply 

"But if you were single?" David pushes. 

"I don't know David, maybe" He says confused. "I only want to have sex with you. You said you weren't mad about the crush so I don't get why you keep asking me these questions."

"Have you thought about having a threesome?" He questions boldly

Matteo's eyes widen, "uh no, I--wait, fuck. You want a threesome with Jonas?" 

David shrugs, "I don't know. He can watch or something. I'm not opposed to it, I mean you're clearly into him and I think hes attractive and I think he might be into it. Could be fun if you want"

Matteo chuckles in disbelief rubbing his face, "Im not asking him though."

"I'll do it" David says simply. 

.

They talk more about it, opening it up, trying it with someone else and really Jonas is the only person they'll be comfortable enough to do it with. 

Weeks later, they invite him over to chill. Jonas doesn't know they have ulterior motives so they're all chilling playing video games for hours on end. When they're about to switch to a Netflix movie, David stops scrolling and tells Jonas he wanted to speak to him about something. 

Matteo and David are on the floor, leaned back against the couch, Matteo knees to his chest, clearly not looking forward to this conversation as Jonas sits across from them.

"Did you know Matteo used to have a crush on you?" David starts off with.

"David!!!" Matteo groans from beside him, chastising him for starting off like that. Jonas laughs looking between the two and shakes his head," I didn't know that but thats flattering."

"Yeah so I asked him about it because I kind of noticed it and it's still kind of there and I guess I feel like you might have a little mancrush on him..."

"David, I'm not trying to like steal Matteo or something. We're just comfortable with each other." He defends

"I know, I know. I guess, I'm just wondering if you do maybe have a little crush on him?" He ask seriously. "I'm not going to get upset or anything" 

"Um.." Jonas looks down at the floor awkwardly and Matteo sits up confused that Jonas didn't immediately shut it down.

"I don't know. I'm straight and I like women but I guess i don't know--we get on well, if I was gay, I guess I would." He explains after thinking about it. 

"Have you thought about being with a guy?" 

Jonas looks at Matteo confused and back at David, "Why are you guys asking me this?"

Matteo stays quiet as David says, "Would you consider having a threesome with us?"

Jonas' eyes widen and he is taken aback at the blunt question. He looks at Matteo who is avoiding eye contact and back at David who's waiting for an answer. "You don't have to have sex with either of us but maybe be involved somehow. I mean Matteo is into you and you seem curious and I'm open to it too obviously. Like please say no if you dont want to and I'm reading this wrong. Nothing has to change between us but we thought we'd ask" 

The couple watches as Jonas reels it over in his head, "You don't have to say anything now, you can think about it." Matteo speaks up for the first time.

Jonas looks up at him and curiously ask, "You want this too?"

He shrugs, "Yeah, it doesn't have to be this weird intimacy thing, it's just fun."

Jonas stays quiet for a bit longer before finally agreeing.

"Really?" David ask not expecting that. 

Jonas shrugs, "Yeah, we can. I'm open to it."

"Wow, shit um yeah. That'll be nice" David says surprised. 

"I--uh I don't want to come off inconsiderate but I don't really know how to go about this in terms of you being trans. Like I don't know what's there you know or if I'm allowed to touch anything..." He admits. 

David nods, "We can talk about it eventually. We don't have to figure this out all in one day. Let's just chill for tonight" He initiates as the best friends agree as they search for a film.

.

Matteo doesn't know when David and Jonas talked but his boyfriend just tells him they did but Matteo still doesn't know when it's happening. He's anxious every time he's around Jonas but David insists it'll be quite nice if it's somewhat spontaneous.

It takes nearly a month for it to finally happen. Matteo is in his boyfriend's lap naked, making out and David has his hands all over him. David eventually lies Matteo down and starts getting him off. He's stroking his already hard erection as he occasionally leans in to kiss his thigh, lower stomach and his chest.

Matteo keeps his eyes closed in pure bliss at his boyfriend's hand around him. 

"Look at me" David says softly. Matteo's eyes open and his gaze shifts and he notices Jonas at the door.

He panics and sits up hiding his dick, "What are you doing here?!?"

When Jonas looks at David, Matteo looks at his boyfriend and these looks could only mean one thing. "Are we doing this today?" 

"If you want to" He says.

Matteo swallows the lump in his throat as he agrees. Jonas closes the door after himself and waits for some kind of direction.

David leans in to kiss Matteo's neck and whispers, "100% want this?"

"Yes" He whispers back and David turns his head to kiss his boyfriend. They kiss for a bit, loosening Matteo back up when David gestures for Jonas to come on the bed. Matteo and David are still kissing when David pulls back and says, "You guys can start like this, to get comfortable."

Matteo is nervous, there's no doubt about it. He also doesn't want Jonas to do this if he doesn't want to but when Jonas leans in to his lips, he's taken aback at his friend's enthusiasm but quickly reciprocates.

Jonas is a good kisser, there's no denying it. He could of guessed that with all the times he watched Jonas with his tongue down Hanna's throat but it's nice to be on the receiving end after yearning after this during his first year.

Matteo's feels his legs being stretched out and his boyfriend's hand back on his erection. 

He tries not to be embarrassed when he moans in Jonas' mouth. He mutters sorry in the kiss but instead Jonas responds by lying him down and kissing him harder. 

When Matteo pulls back to take a breather, Jonas stands up and takes him jacket off, kicks his shoes off and strips down to his boxers.

"You're excited" David comments with a chuckle as Jonas sits back on the bed. Matteo clears his throat as he ask Jonas if he wants to be touched. Jonas nods as Matteo touches him through his boxers first as David's hands are still on Matteo. He strokes Jonas' budge until he's getting hard in his hand. Matteo eventually pulls Jonas' erection out of his briefs and the blond's eyes widen, "Jesus, Jonas!!" He comments. His best friend has defintely been blessed. 

"Why don't you ever say anything when Carlos swear he has the biggest dick?"

"Its not worth it with them, they won't believe me." 

"You have a really nice dick" David compliments. The boys all laugh at the respectability of the compliment. 

Matteo starts touching Jonas who's head falls back against the wall. Matteo nudges to David to kiss Jonas.

David crawls up the bed as Matteo and David essentially switch places for David to sit beside Jonas. David caresses Jonas' cheek gently asking him to open his eyes. When he does, he leans in to kiss David. As they make out and as Jonas is enjoying the kiss, Matteo finds himself really wanting to take Jonas in his mouth. He loves David with his whole heart and sex with him is absolutely incredible but sometimes he wishes he had a dick to suck. Sue him. And now that he has a chance and its a big one, he's rather excited. 

He lies down on his stomach as he keeps stroking Jonas, rubbing his thumb over the head and watching Jonas let out heavy pants into David's mouth. He leans in and licks a hesitant stripe up Jonas dick. Jonas pulls back from the kiss and looks down at Matteo with low eyes and nods, giving him permission. Matteo happily takes Jonas' dick into his mouth and starts sucking on it like it was the only chance he may have, which it might be. He's going to town, licking and spitting and sucking and Jonas is holding onto his hair and he definitely feels his own dick dripping onto the sheets right now, this moment is so hot. He occasionally glances up and watches his boyfriend making out with Jonas and it's all so hot to watch.

As Matteo focuses on getting Jonas off, Jonas dives his own hand into David's boxers and pulls back from the kiss to ask if he's comfortable with it. David nods as Jonas starts touching him, clearly having experience. They stay like that for several minutes, before Jonas feels himself getting close. He pulls back from David and starts thrusting up into Matteo's mouth.

Matteo can tell he's getting close and pulls his mouth off as Jonas collapses on the bed. He eventually opens his eyes, "You guys are good at this."

They laugh as David sits up and pushes Matteo to lie down at the head of the bed and says to Jonas, "I figured since last time we spoke and stuff, you were nervous since this is like your first time with a guy, so you dont have to have penetrative sex. Matteo and I can have sex and you can touch one of us or something like that." David suggests.

"I actually dont mind going a little further. This is fun." 

David smiles, "Okay um--Matteo, do you want to?" He ask because as much as David trusts everyone in this room right now, he rather save that type of intimacy for him and Matteo.

Matteo nods, "Want you first though." He insists. David nods as he gets up to get their strap on. He climbs back on the bed and Jonas watches amused as David puts the strap on, "Do you guys always have sex like this?" Jonas ask.

"Sometimes I top." Matteo says. "But I like it like this. But we have different kinds and stuff so its nice, you cant ever get bored."

Matteo and Jonas watch as David lubes up the silicone cock. He hovers over Matteo and starts pushing in, thankful he stretched him out before Jonas came. Matteo bites down on his bottom lip as he looks up at Jonas and murmurs, "Can you touch me?"

Jonas nods and hesistantly brings his hand down to Matteo's dick, starting off with very careful, nervous strokes. Hes never done this to anyone but himself but it doesnt take long for him to get the hang of it. When David is deep inside of him, Jonas waits to get Matteo off, wanting to go at the same pace as David. David eventually starts moving and so does Jonas' hand and Matteo starts breathing heavily, "Feels amazing" He chokes out.

Matteo pulls Jonas down to kiss him, its messy and dirty and David feels so good inside him. He feels like he's on sensory overload. Jonas separates himself briefly from Matteo to kiss David and Matteo watches in awe at seeing Jonas and David make out and hes about to come at the sight and starts breathing heavily, mewls escaping his lips. David mutters into the kiss, "Hold his dick tight, he wont come."

Jonas tightens his grip on Matteo's dick, keeping his hand still as Matteo's hips jerk and eventually settle down. "Baby, Im ready." Matteo murmurs impatiently. They aren't one for petnames but sometimes during sex, it just slips out.

David slips out and undoes the strap on, setting it aside as he lies down next to his boyfriend. 

Jonas stays kneeled up as he ask the couple for a condom. Matteo leans over and grabs one from the drawer and gives it to Jonas and watches him tear it open and slip it on. Matteo cover his face and takes a deep breath, "Jonas, dont break me." He says.

Jonas laughs and pulls Matteo's legs up to his chest, "Relax, you'll be fine." Matteo looks down as he watches Jonas hold the base of his dick and tease Matteo's hole before slipping the tip in. He locks his hand with David's as he watches Jonas slide in some more and his head falls back as he feels Jonas push the rest of the way in and Matteo's mouth is hung agape, "Shit, you're big." 

Matteo turns his head to David's and pulls David closer to him, "I love you."

  
"I love you too, does it feel good?"

Matteo whines and nods, "its really big though"

"I know baby, I know." He leans in to kiss Matteo to distract him as Jonas starts moving. Matteo brings his hand up to hold David's face as they kiss. He runs his hand down his body over his binder that he chose to keep on for today and down to where he needed to be touched. Matteo touches him as they kiss and Jonas fucks him. Things take a turn when Jonas grabs Matteo by his legs, pulling him further down the bed so his legs are further into the air, his hips lifting off the bed as Jonas starts thrusting a little harder. Matteo pulls back from the kiss and looks up at Jonas caught off guard. He never pictured Jonas to be someone who likes it a little rougher but he's not complaining at the moment. He feels himself being stretched open but the slight burn feels so good. He keeps himself grounded and from surrending into a sex bubble by keeping his hand on David. But as soon as David's hand touches Matteo's dick, the sounds escaping his mouth cannot be tamed.

"Fuck, you guys are going to make me come." He moans out.

David strokes him harder as Matteo tries his best to keep touching David who is leaking on his hand and he really wants him to come before he does. 

He leans in to kiss a spot on David's neck that he loves and puts more pressure on him, moving his fingers faster and David is moaning into his ear and Matteo is grunting as Jonas starts thrusting and hitting his prostate. He yells out profanities as he grips onto the bed with his free hand while the other is still touching David. David starts grinding onto his hand, biting into his shoulder as he comes with small grunts. Matteo looks up at Jonas when David finishes and pulls him down to kiss him begging him to finish him off. Jonas hovers over him and thrusts faster and Matteo feels it building in the pit of his stomach. David wraps his hand on Matteo's erection and a second later, Matteo finally lets himself spill all over his stomach as Jonas fucks the orgasm out of him. Jonas gives a couple more thrusts before he pulls out, pulls the condom off and starts erratically stroking his own dick and comes all over Matteo's stomach.

"Holy shit." He grunts out and slumps down onto the bed, "That was insane." They're all catching their breath and David leans up to get his discarded shirt and wipes Matteo's stomach down and kisses him, "Are you okay?"

He nods and looks over to Jonas, "That was different." He chuckles.

"Yeah yeah. But it was better than I thought it'd be. I always thought threesomes are weird but I think it worked well."

Matteo speaks up after recovering from the high, "We can't tell anyone about this, especially Abdi and Carlos. They'll never let us live this down."

"God, I know." Jonas groans and picks up his clothes, "Cool if I take a quick shower?" He ask.

Matteo nods and tells him the towel and washcloths are on the closet in the hallway. When Jonas closes the door after himself, David climbs on top of Matteo and gives a loving kiss.

"How do you feel?" Matteo ask running his hand up David's upper body, into his binder to stretch it out because David shouldn't have it on anyway. 

"I'm good, that was fun, right?" 

Matteo nods, "I just--I really don't want this to get weird afterwards." 

"I don't think it will, Jonas seemed chill about it."

Matteo sighs and nods, "You're right."

"Stop overthinking it, it was just good fun. No feelings or anything....right?" David ask wearily. 

"Hm?" Matteo ask.

"Are you suddenly feeling something more towards him? Is that why you're worried?" David ask a little worried himself."

"No, no that's not it. I just want my best friend to stay my best friend. That's it."

"I think things will be fine, Matteo" He nods and pulls David down into a kiss. He wraps his arms around his neck and locks his legs around David's back. 

About seven minutes later they hear, "Going for round 2?"

David pulls back with a chuckle seeing Jonas dressed again, "No, just kissing"

Jonas nods, "I'm gonna head out now"

The couple nods as Jonas checks in, "We're all good, right?" focusing in on Matteo.

"Yeah bro, we're good" Jonas gives a short nod with a smile as he turns around to head out.

.

Things do return back to normal between them. And thankfully when all the guys are hanging out and drinking and Carlos starts talking about asking Kiki to have a threesome, David, Matteo and Jonas' eyes all shift together as they bust out into laughter instead of it being awkward. Abdi and Carlos are confused on what they missed but Jonas insists it's nothing as Carlos continues to talk about his fantasy. 


End file.
